Memories forgotten
by ickleronniekins104
Summary: This is about Sirius, James, and Lily. If you are a James Potter fan I warn you- I accidentally made him seem sort of stupid.


None of these characters are mine. They are all Rowling's creations. I think you should recognize them all!  
***********************  
  
  
"Please Sirius!"  
"I won't."  
"But you have to!!"  
"Listen here, Potter, I don't have to do anything."  
"Besides homework?"  
"Yes, Potter, besides homework."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease!"  
"Listen James, if I deliver it, will you leave me alone?"  
"Oh yes!"  
"Fine then."  
"Oh thank you!!"  
  
It was a sunny day in late fall. Sirius Black and James Potter were standing in the empty Gryffindor commonroom (it was between classes and all the kids were outside). James was nagging Sirius to deliver a beautiful sky blue Fairy Lilly to Lily Evans, a fellow fifth year Gryffindor, who James fancied. Sirius had reluctantly agreed and waited until he was positive no one was in the commonroom or boys dormitory. James left to go lay low in the librairy (he wanted to be as far away as possible when Sirius told Lily all the deep affections James felt for her and was too scared and nervous to tell her himself) but before he was ushered out the portrait hole by Sirius he managed to try to remind Sirius of everything he was supposed to reveal to Lily. Sirius was now all alone in the commonroom. He looked around his shoulder to make sure no one was coming before he climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. He got to the top of the stairs. Sirius loudly knocked on the door. No one answered inside. He knocked again, louder this time. Still no response. Feeling that if he knocked any harder the door would crack, Sirius placed his hand on the door knob and shoved the door open. To Sirius' great relief, no girls were inside. he placed the flower on Lily's pillow. "There." He mumbled to himself, "She ought to find it now."  
Sirius backed out of the door and turned around only to discover, to his horror, that Lily evans had just entered the commonroom. She stood facing him, her mouth opened in mild surprise. He smiled, going slightly red, then quickly rushed out of the commonroom and through the portrait hole. There James bombarded him with questions.  
Lily stood in the commonroom. After a few minutes she walked up to the girls dormitory mumbling about how Sirius had probabley sabatoged their beds. "Oh, I'll get him! I'll just tell Professor Chien!" Lily opened the door and noticed the flower. She picked it up and made a soft whimped sound. Holding the flower close to her heart she whispered, "Oh, Sirius!!"  
**********************************  
  
"Did she see you?"  
"Yes, she did."  
"Did you tell her?"  
"No."  
"Why not?!?"  
"She didn't seem in the mood to hear that the freaky boy that sits behind her in charms and stares unblinkingly at her, likes her."  
"I don't stare unblinkingly."  
"Yes you do. I counted in the lesson about Wingardium leviosa. You blinked three times the whole sixty minutes and you never moved your eyes from the part in her hair."  
"That is such an over exageration."  
"Prove it!"  
"Remus!! Shut him up!"  
"I am sooo not getting involved."  
"Peter? Little Petie?"  
"Nope."  
"ARGUS!!!! Some friends you are!"  
  
They walked down the hallway towards potions, their last class before break. As they aproached the classroom they saw their arch enemy, Severous Snape standing there.  
"Well well well! if it isn't the three Musketeers and their travel-size fan club." Severous sneered.  
Sirius gave a disbelieving look at his friends before turning to face Snape. He pulled back his arm and punched Snape, hard.  
"Heh heh heh....I mean OW!!!" Snape said clutching his face.  
To their great misfortune Professor Wigginweild turned the corner. "You, Snape. What happened to you, boy?"  
"It was Sirius, Professor!" Snape tattled. Sirius scowled at him.  
"Well Mr. Black, five points from Gryffindor and a detention! Stay after class to assign your detention."  
"Yes professor." Sirius mumbled still glaring at Snape. The Professor didn't notice and instructed them to take out their scales and to get their ingredients.  
Lily snuck up behind Sirius and bent down behing the table, so it looked like she was sitting."Sirius, can I talk to you after lesson? I'll wait for you." She whispered.  
"Uh sure." Sirius replied. "See you." James had over heard and was now suspisious.  
After potions Sirius entered Professor Wiggenwield's office.  
"Ah yes. Sirius. You must report to the librairy and sort out the books for your break."  
Sirius groaned and left the office. "Listen Lily, can you tell me in the librairy? My detintion and all...."  
"Sure.' Lily smiled sweetly.  
"So, what?" Sirius asked as he showed Madam Pince his detention slip and walked to the first shelf. It was a disaster area. "Oh boy.." Sirius groaned to himself.  
"Well, I like you." lily blushed.  
"Wh- what?" Sirius gaped.  
"You heard me. I like you."  
"But, um, I think James likes you. Don't you like James?"  
"Who? James Potter? That little acorn?"  
"Uh, yeah?" Sirius repliesd looking nervous and upset.  
"He is such a jerk! I would never go out with a boy like him."  
Lily edged closer to Sirius. He smiled. "Do you really think that?"  
"Oh yes!"  
"Woah...."  
Just then James rounded the corner. "Hello Sirius." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Uh maybe you'd better go, Lily." Sirius said looking at the outraged expression on James's face.  
"I'll see you around Sirius." Lily smiled.  
Sirius smiled back and replied, "Yeah, see you."  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!!" James exploded.  
"What?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes offensivly.  
"You were flirting with Lily!" James exploded.  
Lily went pink. Neither Sirius or James knew that she was in the next isle listening to their every word.  
"I was NOT flirting with Lily!!!!" Sirius growled ferosiously.  
"Sure." James said sarcastically, "'Do you really think that?'"  
Sirius went red with anger. "I'm warning you Potter."  
"Oh no! now I'm scared! I don't want to catch your fleas!!!"  
Sirius snapped. He jumped at James and knocked him to the ground. Sirius punched James three times before lily entered the row and stared at them. Neither James or Sirius noticed her. James pushed Sirius off him and grabbed the flower, which had falled from lily's bag.  
"Lily's lily..." James murmured to himself through a nose bleed. He placed the flower on the ground and pounded it with his fist. "HA!!"  
Lily gasped. "STOP!!" She screamed. Sirius let James go. Lily walked over to Sirius and slapped him.  
"YOW!!Why did you do that?!?" Sirius yelped.  
"You're both so stupid!!" Lily picked up the wilted flower. "I don't understand boys!" And then Lily turned on her heel and left the librairy.  
"And then she walked away...." James mumbled looking dazed.  
"Yo, dude. Sorry. We shouldn't have fought." Sirius said looking at the floor.  
"And then she walked away."  
"Dude! Snap out of it!"  
"And then she walked away."  
"Come on Prongs! Please! Stop!"  
"And then she turned and walked away.  
Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "ARG!" Sirius rammed his shoulder into the bookcase and it teetered dangerously.  
"And then she turned and walked away."  
"Uh!" Sirius rammed the shelf and five books fellout, one of which landing on James' head and snapped him out of his trance.  
"Woah, Sirius!"  
Sirius rammed the shelf and it toppled over. "JAMES!!" Sirius ran forward and shoved James out of the way, but Sirius wasn't quick enough to get out of the way himself. he was trapped! ~Thud~ The bookcase fell. Sirius was no longer visible. James wiped blood from his forehead and nose.  
"SIRIUS!!!!!" James screamed. Lily ran around the corner from hearing the bookcase fall.  
"What happened? Where's Sirius?!" She said worridly.  
"The bookcase... Sirius....the fall....underneith!" James sobbed. Lily screamed.  
"SIRIUS!!" She and James tossed books away so they could get to the edge of the case. Lily and James pulled on the case. They got it up a few inches. Sirius' sneaker was visible. James pushed the bookcase up and lily crawled under and pulled the unconsious Sirius out.  
*********************************  
Sirius heard voices. He didn't recognize them, or where he was either. He opened his eyes. He saw a boy, girl, and woman in white robes standing whispering in front of his bed. Sirius stared at them. he didn't recognize anyone.  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed rushing over and throwing her arms around him.  
"Uh, excuse me. I don't want to be rude but, who are you?" Sirius asked looking very puzzled.  
"Sirius, don't play games. I'm Lily!" She said drawing back and staring at him.  
"Madam Pomphrey, what's wrong with him?" James asked.  
"I do believe that he has amnesia. But don't worry. his memory should return in a while." madam Pomphrey assured James.  
"Oh Sirius!" Lily exclaimed patting his arm.  
"Who?"  
"You! You're Sirius Black. Fifth year Gryffindor Hogworts student. Do you remember any of that?" Lily asked the concern still in her eyes.  
"Actually...." Sirius said with a long pause "no, no not really." Lily stood up and joined Madam Pomphrey and James again.  
"What can we do?" James asked.  
"Try to introduce him back to things he used to know well. If that does not work after a week, return to me." Madam Pomphrey instructed.  
"Alright." Lily and James said in unison.  
"But I'm keeping him overnight! There's no way that he's leaving with all of these injuries! Now shoo! He needs his rest!!"  
Madam Pomphrey ushered Lily and James out of the wing. "Hello! Nice to meet you! Who are you? I would tell you my name, but I don't know it!" Sirius said smiling and holding out a hand. Which madam Pomphrey shook, rather reluctantly.  
"Oh, boy. This will be harder than I thought." Madam Pomphrey scowled walking away to get Sirius some chocolate. Sirius spent the night in the hospital wing munching on chocolate. He was extra hyper and was hopping on the bed so he was flung off it a few inches.  
"Wheee!!" Sirius cried joyfully as he sprung up and down on the bed.  
"Stop that!" Madam Pomphrey fussed, " you need rest!"  
"Oh poo!" Sirius scowled and crossed his arms.  
"Good night." Madam Pomphrey said firmly.  
"Night Poppy!" Madam Pomphrey let out a long sigh.  
  
The next morning James and Lily returned. "Who are we?" Lily asked Sirius hopefully.  
"I do not know!" Sirius said looking rather amazed.  
"Do you think that there is any hope?" James asked madam Pomphrey.  
"No. I hate to not have faith in the boy, but this is a hopeless case." She said looking sadly at Sirius who was talking, re-intoducing himself to Lily. "I can't stand to do this but if we don't I doubt the boy will ever have his memory back." Madam Pomphrey said looking sadly between James and Sirius. She took a big book out from the back room. "Sit still." She told Sirius. "Stand back." She added to Lily and James.  
"Wait! What are you going to...." Lily started. But she was too late. Madam Pomphrey had swung the book back and whacked sirius in the head with it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! How could you?!? Are you MAD?!?" Lily shreiked.  
"Miss evans I do not want my nursing abilities questioned by a fifth year!" Madam Pomphrey snapped.  
"Well it doesn't seem to be a lot of ability if you go around whacking people with books!!" Lily cried.  
"I'm telling you Evans! Don't start to point fingers when you have not been through six years of medical school! Now leave! This child needs tending to!"  
"Yeah, after you wholloped him!" James added coming into the conversation.  
"Huh? Lily? James? What's going on?" Sirius asked holding his head.  
"Sirius!"Lily exclaimed.  
"Ow. My head hurts!" Sirius moaned.  
"I wonder why!" Lily said sarcastically.  
"You're ready to go." Madam Pomphrey said to Sirius with a dark look at Lily.  
"Okay." Sirius said but he still looked confused.  
As Sirius, Lily, and James walked back to the commonroom they informed him of what had happened.  
"I remember that!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly realizing what had happened, "James! You twit! Why didn't you trust me! I would never go out with someone you were obsessing over!" Sirius exploded.  
"I know. I just.....just lost control. Can you forgive me?" James asked looking pleadingly at Sirius.  
"Okay. Sure. Sorry I hit you."  
"I deserved it."  
"You bet you did!" Lily added hastily. "But Sirius has convinced me to try you out. I'll see you at Honeydukes next Hogsmeade weekend."  
Behind Lily's retreating back Sirius and James did their secret handshake.  
And so all was fixed. James and Lily were hooked up (with a little help from outside forces), Sirius and James were best bro's again, and Sirius has him memory back.  
  
THE END  
  
************************  
  
Thanks for reading my story! It's my first, so please no flames! Just to let you know, my friend helped me come up with the plot (But I typed it and put it up!!) Please R&R!! :) 


End file.
